Vengeance et humiliation
by Arnaud-TVD
Summary: Richard s'en prend encore à Tyler et celui-ci riposte, avec l'aide de son coté loup-garou, constamment en manque de sexe. Inceste / Viol! SLASH! Pas de haters! PwP


Bon, voici un OS assez hard, qui parle de viol et d'inceste. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir! C'est vraiment assez cru!

...

...

Tyler n'était même plus attentif aux cris de son père. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, que celui-ci finisse de réprimander son fils, pour pouvoir vaquer à ses occupations. Mais le maire, voyant que son fils ne l'écoutait pas, lui flanqua une gifle. C'en était trop, Tyler n'allait plus tenir. Il donna un coup de poing à son père et l'envoya valser sur le lit. Voyant qu'il essayait déjà de se relever, Tyler attrapa une ceinture et attacha les mains de Richard dans son dos, l'immobilisant totalement.

Voir son père ligoté de la sorte sur son lit, à quatre pattes, éveilla derechef son coté loup-garou, constamment désireux de sexe. Tyler ne réfléchit même pas, enleva brutalement le pantalon de son père, et son regard fut immédiatement dirigé vers l'anus serré de son géniteur. Il baissa son jean ainsi que son caleçon, libérant l'énorme membre déjà dressé de 24 centimètres de long et sans crier garde, il pénétra Richard de toutes ses forces, lui arrachant un strident hurlement de douleur. Voir son sexe disparaitre dans l'intimité profonde de son père était jouissif. Il se vengeait de tous les coups qu'il avait pris depuis son enfance et en profitait pour évacuer son constant manque de sexe. Tyler effectuait des aller-retours de plus en plus violents, faisant crier son père de plus en plus fort.

Déjà fatigué par ces bruits, il enleva son boxer et l'enfonça dans la bouche du maire, lui interdisant de faire le moindre son. Il humiliait son père, et il adorait ça. Tyler passait le meilleur moment de toute sa vie et criait de plaisir et de joie. Il retira ensuite son sexe de l'antre maintenant béante de son esclave sexuel et le retourna sur le lit. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, et Tyler plaça les jambes de son géniteur sur ses épaules, l'empalant de suite sur l'énorme verge gonflée de désir.

Les larmes coulaient à flot des yeux de Richard, et Tyler s'approcha du visage de ce-dernier, sans jamais ralentir la cadence, et lécha animalement le visage de son père. Le goût des larmes salées était euphorique. Il racla ensuite sa gorge pour amasser de la salive et cracha sur le visage du maire à de nombreuses reprises. Là encore, il se mit à lécher le visage de son père et à s'enduire lui-même le visage de salive chaude. Il ôta à nouveau son membre viril de l'anus de Richard et s'approcha avidement du pénis inconsciemment dressé de celui-ci. Il en avala l'intégralité et commença une fellation mémorable et énergique. Il accélérait la cadence et en profitait pour plonger trois doigts dans la rondelle bâillante de l'homme qui lui était dorénavant soumis. Il suça rapidement le phallus jusqu'à ce que la semence de son père se déverse dans sa bouche. Il se rapprocha encore une fois du visage de son père et étala grâce à sa langue le sperme chaud sur toute la surface su visage du maire.

Il le mit ensuite de force à quatre pattes, et inséra quatre doigts dans l'énorme trou qui semblait ne pas pouvoir reprendre une forme normale. Après quelques instants de préparation, il ajouta son pouce et poussa d'un coup sec pour que sa main entière, jusqu'au poignet, soit aspirée par l'anus du soumis. Malgré que sa bouche fut bouchée, Tyler percevait des gémissements de douleur, qui rendaient le moment encore plus érotique. Tyler enfonça son poing au plus profond de l'anatomie de Richard, se faisant de plus en plus bestial. Une fois que la totalité de l'avant-bras, jusqu'au coude avait disparu, il entama de frénétiques va-et-viens, jusqu'à déchirer la peau de son géniteur, enduisant son bras de sang. Après plusieurs minutes, il retira son bras de l'intimité de son père, ainsi que le boxer de sa bouche. L'homme le suppliait d'arrêter, mais Tyler en avait décidé autrement.

Il attrapa son téléphone portable, commença à enregistrer une vidéo, enfonça sa verge dans la gorge de Richard, et commença à uriner à l'intérieur, tout en filmant. Richard luttait et recrachait tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa bouche mais Tyler lla lui ferma à une main, l'obligeant à avaler l'intégralité du liquide. Tyler, sans s'arrêter de se soulager, ôta son pénis de la bouche de son père, et commença à se vider la vessie sur le corps de l'homme-objet. Car c'est ce qu'il était devenu, un homme-objet, un esclave sexuel servant à réaliser ses fantasmes. Il se frottait ensuite contre son corps, s'enduisant lui aussi d'urine et s'allongea sur le lit en tournant la caméra vers lui. Il se pissait dessus etle jet était tellement fort qu'il atterrissait directement dans sa bouche. Après avoir avalé quelques gorgées, il renfonça son phallus dans la bouche de son urinoir humanoïde. Lorsque sa bouche fut remplie, il l'embrassa fougueusement, avalant sa propre urine puis dirigea son membre viril vers l'antre toujours béante, et commença à l'inonder.

Il avait plongé son sexe au plus profond de son partenaire, et il le remplissait avec les dernières réserves d'urine qu'il lu restait. Richard était maintenant plein. Sa bouche et son anus étaient remplis à ras bord, mais Tyler n'en avait pas finit. Il positionna sa virilité au dessus du visage de son esclave et commença à se masturber énergiquement. Une fois qu'il atteint l'extase, il libéra sa semence virile sur le visage de son père et à nouveau, s'empressa de lécher et d'avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sperme chaud.

Il regarda son géniteur, pitoyablement humilié devant lui, filmé et abusé, et n'éprouvait pas l'once d'un remord. Il avait adoré violer son père, et il comptait bien reproduire cet euphorisant abus dés qu'il en aurait l'occasion.


End file.
